


Miracle

by FreakyOrangehead



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Mavin, RageHappy, Team Nice Dynamite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyOrangehead/pseuds/FreakyOrangehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normal trips to the store don’t end in trips to the hospital.</p>
<p>Michael’s trip to Ikea, however did.</p>
<p>[Abandoned Work]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Trip To The Store

**Author's Note:**

> This will definitely be a longer fic but I like this one. The plotline is actually based off of what recently happened to my step-mom and will follow the events of her incident fairly closely (since I’ve stepped up to take care of her whenever my dad or step-sis aren’t around). I did alot of research of the area including what hospital Michael would have been taken to from the closest Ikea to him. 
> 
> So there you have it.

Normal trips to the store don’t end in trips to the hospital.

 

Michael’s trip to Ikea, however did.

 

It was a fast moving blur. All the man could think was ‘ _I’m going to die here. I’m going to bleed out and fucking die._ ’ He was unfortunately conscious the entire time. The buzzing of the forklift that caused the incident die down, the hyperventilating of the driver, the screams of surrounding customers, and the yelling of nearby employees and manager were all lost on him as Michael looked down at his right leg, only to find his foot almost entirely dislocated from his body.

 

~

 

“Hello, Geoff Ramsey speaking.”

 

“Hello, I’m from St. David’s Urgent Care in Round Rock and I’m calling to inform you a Mr. Michael Vincent Jones has just been brought in our care. In his file you appear as an emergency contact and we ask if you could please come in as soon as you are able.”

 

~

 

Geoff sped towards the hospital leaving a worried Griffon with Millie and Gavin asleep on the couch. Michael didn’t have many connections in Texas so the man wasn’t surprised that his number was in his file. He was surprised at how the woman didn’t tell him much of what happened.

 

He figured he’d get this over with and get Michael home once he figured out what the fuck was going on.

 

Entering the waiting and reception room, Geoff walked straight to the large desk. “I’m looking for Michael Jones, I just got a call that he was brought in.”

 

The woman at the desk began looking through the computer files. After a moment she gave Geoff a sympathetic look and handed him some papers. “He’s in emergency care right now but he should be moved to room 67 in a bit. You can wait there if you’d like. I can send a nurse down to explain the situation. Please fill those out while waiting.”

 

~

 

“To put it as simply as possible, his ankle is shattered to bits and his foot is almost entirely off. There is a high chance we won’t be able to do anything for him but to chop it off but we are looking into some surgeries to see if we can somehow save it. The company responsible is covering the costs. If you would like to see him, Mr. Jones should be returning to this room soon. He has remained concious during the entire ordeal so he may be a bit shaken up.” The nurse calmly explained.

 

“If you wouldn’t mind I need to call my wife.”

 

“Sure thing, there’s a small waiting area down the hall where you may use your cell phone.”

 

Geoff didn’t need to be told twice. A few nurses had visited him to explain the situation to him but he couldn’t entirely believe it. He just thought Michael ended up minorly injured, the staff sure hadn’t alluded to a life-threatening situation. He made it to the room and immediately took out his phone pressing speed-dial to get ahold of Griffon.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Michael’s in really bad shape, I won’t be home for awhile. I can’t seem to get a fucking answer out of these nurses about the situation fully so I have to wait to talk to him myself. Deal with dinner without me. I’ll pick up something later.”

 

~

 

When Geoff returned to room 67 a few nurses were exiting. Geoff made his way inside and gasped at the sight of Michael.

 

Michael was propped up, obviously awake. He had a few bandages on his forehead and a few bruises forming on his arms but what really stunned Geoff was Michael’s leg. The left leg had survived well enough, it was wrapped up and the boy had a few broken toes splinted together. His right leg however looked like hell. The skin was torn to shreds and there were metal pegs sticking out to keep it aligned, bandages covered his entire foot, and a metal brace kept the entire lower leg together.

 

“Holy shit…” Was all that could leave Geoff’s mouth at the sight.

 

“I’m going to lose my fucking leg.”


	2. Offline

Gavin was offput at how Griffon was acting. Whenever he asked about where Geoff was, she’d just shrug it off. It wasn’t unlike Geoff to leave without announcing it but it definetely strange Griffon hadn’t known where he went off to.

 

Griffon on the other hand was testing any acting skills she possessed. Inside she was a nervous wreck, it came as no surprise that she may have treated some of the hunters a bit more like sons then simple co-workers.

 

Dinner was met with a simple silence. Millie had gone off to one of her friend’s houses for the night and it left Gavin and Griffon eating in silence.

 

“Are you sure you don’t know where Geoff went off to? I wanted to talk to him about something for a Lets Play.”

 

“Sorry Gav, haven’t heard from him. He’ll probably be back in a few hours though. I wouldn’t worry.”

 

“Why would I be worrying?”

 

“Huh? Oh. I dunno.”

 

The conversation finished with that. Gavin dismissing himself and putting his dishes in the sink then returning to his room.

 

Deciding to surf Youtube, Gavin turned on his laptop. He considered watching past Lets Plays but ended up watching old Rage Quits instead. He started with the first Surgeon Simulator, laughing at how popular it had gotten. Before watching he scanned through some of the comments, most being various posts about “TEAM MAVIN ALL THE WAY” and the such.

 

He had admitted to himself awhile back that he may have liked Michael a bit more than just the best friend relationship they had. Although he knew he possibly had a chance, Gavin just didn’t want to risk it. Gavin was perfectly fine being single as long he didn’t lose his boy.

 

He began watching the video, laughing at stupid mistakes and enjoying the memories the video brought. Halfway through he was interrupted by his ringtone. Grabbing his phone he noticed the caller was Ray.

 

“‘ello.”

 

“Hey, you heard from Michael? He hasn’t been on Live all night.”

 

“Maybe he’s actually out doing something.”

 

“Gavin, this is Michael we’re talking about.”

 

“Well, wasn’t he talking about getting a new bed frame? I heard his broke last week. “

 

“Oh yeah, he said something about being sick of sleeping on the couch all week. So did you possibly help him break his bed. Were you doing rigorous activity?”

 

“Ray!”

 

“Haha! TEAM MAVIN BITCHES!”

 

Gavin didn’t even say goodbye before hanging up. However a nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him to at least check to see if Ray was telling the truth. Turning on his own Xbox, Gavin viewed Michael’s profile. Sure enough the last time Michael could have been on was at work.

 

Deciding to ignore the giant lump gnawing through his stomach, Gavin continued to muck around on his computer until he eventually fell asleep.

 

~

 

“So what are you going to tell them?” Griffon asked her husband when he got home. She hadn’t been able to get a wink of sleep and ended up waiting for Geoff to come home, which ended up being around 2am.

 

“Well, I don’t really want to tell them anything right away. This is a pretty big deal. I personally think they should see him for themselves but Michael’s going to be going through his 2nd surgery in a few days and they're going to try and see if there’s any chance of him being able to keep his foot. I have no clue if he’ll be up for visitors in the next couple days.” Geoff had replied tiredly before finishing a burger he picked up on the way home.

 

“Well you can’t just lie to them! They’re going to get suspicious when Michael doesn’t come into work. They’ll ask questions and demand answers. If you lie to them you might as well be digging your own grave!”

 

“I’ll tell them he hurt himself and took off work. I won’t tell them any more details until I figure out how.”

 

Griffon just let out a tired sigh. “I’m not going to argue with you, but I sure hope you know what you’re bringing on yourself.” She then stood up, her body language explaining she was headed to bed. Geoff wasn’t very far behind. He unfortunately didn’t sleep very well.

 

~

 

Everyone but Michael had arrived to work this morning and it did not ease the nervous feeling Gavin had developed one bit.

 

“Dude, chill. Maybe he’s just late today. It wouldn’t be the first time. Everyone ignores the alarm clock every once in a while.” Ray had assured Gavin when he noticed Gavin staring at Michael’s desk area. “Seriously, relax dude!”

 

But Michael never arrived that day, and it left the lads in a state of unease.

 

In a quiet moment Gavin confronted Geoff if he knew anything of the situation.

 

“He’s out. Got injured.” Was all Geoff said before returning back to work, leaving a question filled Gavin unsatisfied.

 

“But Geo-”

 

“Gavin, seriously get back to work. We’re a man down today and we still have to keep up with schedules.” Geoff may not have been in the best of moods from his sleep deprivation.

 

During lunch, Ray pulled Gavin aside.

 

“Alright, this Michael mystery needs to be solved. I’m heading to Michael’s after work today, you in? I can give you a ride after.”

 

“Did you really need to ask?”

 

~

 

They were at the front door. Ray began calmly bashing his fist against the door as loud as humanly possible. After a few minutes with no answer, Gavin let out a defeated sigh.

 

“Hold on a minute Gav. I come here way more often than you. The knocking was just being polite. I of course have a key.” He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out said key, opening the door. Ray then continued to scream “HONEY I’M HOME” as loud as physically possible.

 

However there was still no response.

 

“Well, time to raid his fridge until he gets back.” Ray smiled triumphantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N: I got this out as soon as possible because of the positive reaction I got plus my hw tonight was just listening to music so I had some time on my hands. Finally some minor Mavin!


	3. Super Slumber Party

Hours had passed and Ray and Gavin hadn’t done much but eat some food, mess with Michael’s stuff, and obviously wait for Michael to return home. Once the sun was setting however, the duo began to feel unsure of the situation.

 

“Maybe he went to a friend’s house today.”

 

“90% of his friends work with us, Gavin. We would have known about it.”

 

“Maybe he went to the doctor and he’s just being really slow.”

 

“Doctors may be slow but not that slow, Gavin.”

 

“Mayb-”

 

“Gavin, you have been doing that for about an hour. Please stop before I lose it.”

 

Again they fell into an uncomfortable silence. A ringtone however broke that silence as Gavin reached to answer his phone.

 

“Gavin, where the fuck are you?”

 

“‘m with Ray.”

 

“Really because I passed by Ray’s house on the way home and from the looks of it no one is inside.” Alright, Geoff’s sleepy anger was coming out a bit harshly.

 

“Crazy no lights house party.”

 

“Ray’s got a package sitting outside.”

 

Before Gavin could reply there was a loud “DON’T FUCKING OPEN THAT” from Ray. Geoff and Gavin however chose to ignore it.

 

“Now are you gonna stop lying to me or do I have to trace your phone?”

 

“But Geoff!”

 

“I swear to god Gavin.”

 

“We stopped at Michael’s place and have been waiting for him to come home.”

 

Geoff’s side of the phone went completely silent. It almost appeared to have hung up until a small mumbled “fuck” proved otherwise.

 

“Geoff?”

 

“Listen Gavin, I can’t really explain right now. Just don’t stay out too late and don’t expect Michael home tonight. G’Night bud.”

 

The phone dropped silent and Gavin pulled it away from his face. After a moment of complete silence, Ray decided to speak up. “Hey Gav? Don’t worry about it. I’m sure Geoff will explain later.”

 

“He obviously knows whats going on. Why won’t he tell us!?! Why isn’t Michael in his house!?! What happened!?!”

 

“I wish I knew.”

 

~

 

After about an hour Gavin and Ray had decided to spend the night by Michael’s. Too mentally exhausted to care, they figured Michael probably wouldn’t care anyway.

 

Unable to sleep, the two cracked out the Xbox and played until eventually passing out.

 

~

 

Gavin was first to wake. At first he couldn’t remember where he was or why he was asleep on the couch. Sitting up seemed to clear his mind and he began to remember the events of the day before. Checking the time, he figured there was some time to kill before he and Ray had to rush to work.

 

Getting up and stretching, Gavin decided to waste some time by taking a shower. He stumbled his way to the bathroom, stepping over Ray asleep on the floor and did just that.

 

Part way through, Gavin heard noises coming from the kitchen.

 

He jumped from the shower, grabbed a towel and ran to the kitchen as fast as humanly possible. “Michael!?!”

 

“Gavin, I really don’t wanna see you mostly naked! Put some goddamn clothes on!” To say Gavin was disappointed at the sound and sight of Ray was an understatement. “Hurry up, breakey is ready and we’re going to be late!”

 

~

 

A short fully-clothed breakfast later, Gavin and Ray were rushing to work. There was a small possibility they would make it on time and not be late and Ray swore he would try for it. The drive wasn’t long but it definitely wasn’t the quickest ride either.

 

Somehow the two managed to run into the building with less than a minute to spare.

  
However, on the other side of that door, Geoff was waiting with a well-deserved explanation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the quick short update but my teachers keep fucking up my schedule and the only thing more fucked up is my sleep lately. I promised myself I wouldn't let this update sit another day however so as soon as this is posted, expect me to be passed out on either the floor or couch....
> 
> Hope you liked it so far!
> 
> Full explanation coming soon and maybe even a bit of drug induced Michael!


	4. Skipping Work

“So, where exactly are we going?” Ray spoke up in Geoff’s car. The two lads were not necesarily expecting Geoff to practically push them into his car as then drive to god knows where.

 

Ray’s question however was answered as soon as they pulled up to the hospital. The lads grew pale, expecting the worst.

 

“Is Micoo-”

 

“Yes. I figured he could explain better than I can. Now get out of my car.”

 

The three made their way to the large double doors, Geoff in lead. Before they had a chance to make it into the main hallway however, a bubbly purple haired receptionist stopped them.

 

Geoff being the leader he is, spoke up for the group. “Excuse us, we were just going to visit a Michael Jones.”

 

“I can’t allow a large group to visit him. I apologize,”

 

“Alright, let me get right to the point. See these two idiots?” Geoff motioned to the two men behind him. “Well they had no clue about what happened and to be honest I don’t know the whole story myself. I figured we’d all go at once to save the kid the hassle of explaining it three times. Just let us pass. I know where we’re going and I’m pretty sure they know better than to wander off.”

 

After a brief moment the receptionist finally let out a sigh, letting the three in after making them promise to not rat her out in the end. THe group found themselves making their way through stark white hospital hallways.

 

After the encounter with the receptionist an uncomfortable silence had fallen on the group. Gavin and Ray stuck in a worried anticipation to find the fate of their teammate and close friend. Both had undeniably expected the worst and the feeling in their guts was enough to make them sick. A horrid guilt settled in their guts for reasons they hadn’t even known. Geoff however was a little relieved that the “secret” was being exposed. He didn’t even mind the fact they were skipping work.

 

Before anyone had the chance to break the silence, the three found themselves at the door Michael was supposedly inside. The tension higher than what it had risen to before. The two lads and gent stood frozen in front of the closed door. No one seemed to disturb the moment by opening the door.

 

After a few moments Geoff finally cracked the door open and the three made their way into the small room.

 

~

 

“So where exactly is everyone?” Barbara was leaning against the door of the Achievement Hunter office. “I mean I thought I saw Geoff earlier but…”

 

“How should I know? I just came into work like everyone else.” Jack turned around in his chair to face her. “I don’t keep track of everyone, thats Geoff’s job but obviously he’s gone missing too.”

 

“First Michael, now the majority of the crew. Its just so weird that they wouldn’t even call in or anything…” Trailing off Barbara just looked to the ceiling.

 

“They’d tell us if something bad happened right?”

 

“You’d think…”

 

“Well I’m going to continue editing this video. Keep an eye out if they turn up.” Jack returned to his laptop and a moment later Barbara was returning to her workspace herself, the topic officially dropped.

  
~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its such a short update but I'm trying my best to start pumping these things out as fast as I can now. 
> 
> I you haven't seen my update I recently made, check out my profile!


	5. A Step Behind

“Michael?!” Gavin was first to react. 

 

Inside lie Michael barely awake on a hospital bed with his leg heavily bandaged up and raised above the bed. By the lack of glasses in the room it became fairly obvious that they hadn’t survived the incident. Besides the obvious leg injury, bruises littered every bit of exposed skin and a bandage was wrapped around the man’s head.

 

“Wha…?” Michael also may or may not have had some very strong painkillers in his system.

 

Both Gavin and Ray stood in the doorway in shock, Ray first to break the temporary silence. “Holy sh-”

 

“What happened!?!” Gavin didn’t even give Ray a chance to finish his sentence before sprinting over to Michael, trying to take in the situation at hand.

 

Michael was hurt.

 

Michael was in the hospital.

 

Michael wasn’t at work yesterday.

 

Michael was heavily drugged.

 

And Gavin didn’t know.

 

“Gavin?” Michael’s slow reaction was mainly due to the medicine in his system but it worried Gavin no less. 

 

Ray, having snapped out of his shock began looking around the room. His eyes falling on Michael’s schedule for the day. “Well that explains alot.”

 

Geoff looked over Ray’s shoulder. “Looks like we aren’t getting an explanation after all.”

 

Gavin looked up at the pair alarmed. “What? What’s wrong!?!”

 

Geoff simply sighed, while looking at the lad. “He’s got another surgery in a bit. They must have already drugged him.”

 

“We won’t be getting any answers now. We should get out of here before we get busted. We can come back later.” Ray turned towards the door, Geoff turning to follow.

 

“We can’t just leave him!”

 

“Come on Gavin, we’ll be back in a bit. He’s going to be asleep soon anyway. Don’t bug him.”

 

As if on cue, the drugs completely kicked in and Michael was indeed asleep not a moment later. Geoff made his way across the room and finally got Gavin to get up and leave with the rest of them.

 

~

 

The entire Achievement Hunter office was tense. The lads were still in shock thanks to the morning with Michael. Geoff was also in a bit of a daze, not completely believing the situation. Ryan wasn’t in the room. Jack knew better than to ask what was going on. The hunters decided not to record that day and just edit. 

 

It was a short day for the crew.

 

~

 

“Geoff? You never told me what happened”

 

Gavin and Geoff were making their way back home. Going home early, the day had stretched on.

 

Geoff sighed. “Well, I don’t know the full story but I heard that Michael was in Ikea when a forklift hit him. It hooked onto his leg and pulled him across the aisle. Mainly fucked up his leg but he got some other injuries too. He hit his head pretty hard and there’s a large scrape down his back. His ribs didn’t break but there’s one hell of a bruise on his left side. That’s all I know.”

 

Gavin took a minute of silence to take it all in. His best friend nearly died and probably will lose his leg in the next couple days. Gavin couldn’t think of anything to say. He made a sound of acknowledgement then dropped his head down in guilt.

 

~

 

The next days went by agonizingly slow. The three explaining the situation to their co-workers and friends as well as working on their work to ensure the public audiences not getting too suspicious.

 

Days felt even slower to Gavin. He had stopped being so happy and sociable and just silently edited videos. He didn’t take part in the weeks Lets Plays or Podcast. Even when Geoff had to routinely go to the hospital to check up on Michael and talk to the doctors, Gavin made Geoff drop him off at home first. He couldn’t bare to see his best friend in pain, bandaged up, and weak. He couldn’t even believe to imagine Michael missing a leg. It was too much to think of his boi forever scarred by a stupid accident.

 

The sound of a door opening  unfazed Gavin. A concerned Griffon entered the room, pulling her unofficial british son in for a hug.

 

“Hey Griffon…”

 

“Stop beating yourself up.”

 

“Wot?”

 

“Your beating yourself up about what happened to Michael. You couldn’t do anything to change the situation and its no use beating yourself up.”

 

“But-”

 

“Michael is a big boy and the doctors are saying he’ll survive and that’s what matters isn’t it? No matter what scars are left and what he looks like afterwards isn’t your fault and shouldn’t make you treat him any differently. You know as well as I do is he really needs you now. Now I am getting the car and you are going to visit him and talk about all those random things you always come up with.” Despite her stern talking and demand, Griffon still held an almost motherly smile on her face. “Are we clear?” Not waiting for an answer she helped the british boy up and led him out of the room, through the living room, and out the front door. She held his shoulder all the way to the driveway, only removing it to open doors and get in the car herself.

 

The ride to the hospital was nearly silent, only a few comments being said between the two. The ride wasn’t uncomfortable per say, yet it was quiet. When they finally reached their destination, Griffon dropped off the boy and told him to meet her at the nearby cafe when he was ready to go. With a nod, Gavin exited the car and walked into the hospital feeling suddenly very lonely.

 

The walk to room 67 was surprisingly short. Before he even knew it, Gavin was standing outside the cracked open door. His head was telling him to just run away and hide in his room but the small logical part of his brain told him otherwise. After a full 3 minutes of standing at the door, he finally opened it and entered.

 

The room was small. It housed three chairs against a large window. Next to the chairs was a small side table and the base of the windows ended in a ledge. Said ledge and table was occupied by a few cards from concerned co-workers and family as well as a bouquet of flowers ordered online by Michael’s mother. On the wall hung children drawings surrounding a decent sized flat screen mounted on the wall. Across from said television was a single hospital bed which was currently occupied by Michael “RageQuit” Jones himself.

 

“Michael?”

 

Propped up on pillows, sat Michael staring at the television screen without much interest. The bandage on his head had been removed,showing a small scar that would normally be hidden by his hairline. His side was still bandaged although not as heavily as it had been before. His left leg had still been bandaged as well but the splints were less noticeable than before. What surprised Gavin the most was that at the end of the bed, Michael’s right leg remained. Still as heavily bandaged as before with metal sticking out, the swollen limb still remained. At the sound of his name Michael looked to the doorway, bored expression turning into a smile.

 

“Hey! Where’ve you been? Geoff keeps saying you’ve been overworking yourself lately.”

 

“Yeah I’ve been busy.” The brit lied, taking a seat on one of the three seats. “What happened to you? You look horrible.”

 

“You don’t look so great yourself, asshole.” Michael laughed.“ Actually I’m looking much better than I was before and that’s saying something. I’m in a lot of pain though. They have me under some pretty strong drugs. All I’ve been doing is watching this crap on TV and sleeping.”

 

“Yeah but what happened?”

 

At Gavin’s question, Michael fell silent. After a few moments of silence Michael began “It was so fast…”

 

~

 

** [Warning, Graphic Scene Ahead] **

 

Michael Jones stood on the first floor of the large Ikea store. Collecting all the pieces of the bed he had chosen to purchase onto his flatbed cart he began to make his way around the large storehouse with his items in tow. Before making his way to the checkout line, he went in the direction of the far corner of the store. Going down the last aisle he left his cart to the main central aisle and began his look for shelves. 

 

Around the corner an employee was driving a forklift. Ordered to retrieve some damaged merchandise in the cabinet section, the driver turned down the seemingly empty shelf aisle as a shortcut, paying more attention to his new iPhone than the job itself. Putting in his headphones, the driver continued the job he was overly confident at doing.

 

Michael had been hunched down looking for prices when the forklift came in contact. Snatching onto his leg the vehicle dragged the screaming man down the aisle. Blood smeared on the concrete floor and nearby workers rushing to the scene. The driver himself, realizing the event panicked, accidentally taking a sharp turn to the left and stopping suddenly, Michael flung into the center aisle. Unable to move, Michael lie there in pain as workers swarmed the area.

 

Even in the chaos, the world was muted to Michael. The pain unbearable, he struggled to stay conscious. Constant thoughts ringing in his head of him dying kept him conscious until the paramedics arrived. Getting a glimpse at what was left of his leg shot fear in his body. The limb itself covered in blood and almost entirely detached from his body. 

 

Although people surrounded him and an ambulance blared, all was lost to Michael as he looked to his leg in shock and fear. At that moment, he knew he was going to lose his leg.

 

~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured since it had been awhile since I updated and the last update was small, you all deserved a longer one!
> 
> This fic ain't dead yet!!


End file.
